The Wiggles Movie/Marketing
Video, print and other advertising for "The Wiggles Movie" (also known as "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie"). Trailers Montage Trailer A special trailer was included on The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack, with a series of highlight clips of the film, with no narration, and set to Romp Bomp A Stomp. It is unknown if this played in theatres. One of the clips shown is an extended shot from Let's Have A Party not seen in the movie. Gallery DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg Theatrical Trailer The trailer for The Wiggles Movie as shown in theatres. An edited version was created for the US and Canada, with the title card for "Dorothy's Magical Birthday: A Movie Adventure" replacing the 20th Century Fox logo, the original "The Wiggles Movie" logo and credits. Additional narration was also added during these sections to state its upcoming 2003 release. When the US title was changed to "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie", another version was made to replace that one. All versions of this trailer are sped-up, and thus high-pitched. VHS & DVD Appearances * The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari VHS ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling DVD ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) * Kipper: Let It Snow VHS ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) * Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas DVD & 2002 VHS Reprint ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) * Barney's Christmas Star ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) *Bob The Builder: To the Rescue DVD ("Magical Adventure!" version) *Bob The Builder: Pets in a Pickle American Copy DVD ("Magical Adventure!" version) *Bob The Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot ("Magical Adventure!" version) *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo DVD ("Magical Adventure!" version) *Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me ("Magical Adventure!" version) * Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny ("Magical Adventure!" version) *The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay ("Magical Adventure!" version) *Kipper: Pools, Parks and Picnics 2003 VHS Reprint & DVD ("Magical Adventure!" version) Gallery TheWigglesMovieTrailerCredits.png|Credits Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg|US title card ("Dorothy's Magical Birthday" version) MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US title card ("Magical Adventure!" version) Video Trailer The home video release of The Wiggles Movie was given a new promo. VHS Appearances *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Anastasia *Banjo the Woodpile Cat Gallery TheWigglesMovieVideoTrailer2.jpg|"Buy it now on video" Red Rooster tie-ins Australian fast-food chain Red Rooster had a promotional tie-in with both the theatrical and home video releases of The Wiggles Movie. In late 1997, a finger puppet of either Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword or Wally the Great was included in every Little Red Rooster Meal. In early 1998, pencil toppers were included of either those former three characters or the Big Red Car. A colour-in sheet of The Wiggles and their friends was also included inside the box. Gallery TheWigglesMovie-LittleRedRoosterMealBoxFolded.jpg|Little Red Rooster Meal box TheWigglesMovie-LittleRedRoosterMealBox.jpg|Flattened box TheWigglesMovie-LittleRedRoosterMealBoxInside.jpg|Inside of box TheWiggleFriendsandWallytheGreat.jpg|Finger puppets TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|Big Red Car pencil topper "The Movie Show" Premiere footage The Wiggles Movie was featured on a 1997 segment of "The Movie Show", hosted by Margaret. In in it, footage of premiere was showcased, as were some movie clips. Gallery File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere1.png|Hoyts Cinema Sydney where the Movie premiered File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere2.jpg|The audience at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere3.png|Wags the Dog at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere4.jpg|A Carousel ride at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere5.png|A Balloon Dorothy at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere6.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere7.png|The Wiggles Movie Premiere preview Clip File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere8.png|Kid's Post Premiere Interviews File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere9.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere10.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere11.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere12.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere13.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere14.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere15.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere16.jpg Miscellaneous Galleries Posters TheWigglesMoviePoster.jpg|Theatrical TheWigglesMovie-VideoPoster.jpg|Video Sales Flyer TheWigglesMovieBrochure1.png TheWigglesMovieBrochure2.png|Inside Clothing & Apparel TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|Big Red Car shirt Awards TheWigglesMovie-VideoAward.jpg|Video award (as seen on "Hey Hey It's Saturday") Category:Wiggles promos Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Marketing